Line
by Akiu-Hanne
Summary: Lo más difícil no es dar el primer beso o caricia. Lo complicado es definir el borrón intermedio entre sexo y amor. Twincest Tom/Bill. Oneshot-Drabble


Holas, queridas chicas amantes del Twincest, eh, me traje un honesto que mas parece drabble un poco dramático (ni tanto). Sé que no he actualizado el otro fanfic, pero el tiempo me gana, y en los momentos solitarios me escribí esto.

Disclaimer.- la banda Tokio Hotel no me pertenece. Hago esto por fines recreativos y no de lucro.

Advertencia.- No leer si no os gusta el Twincest o Tokio Hotel.

Summary.- Lo más difícil no es dar el primer beso o caricia. Lo complicado es definir el borrón intermedio entre sexo y amor.

* * *

-

**Line**

-

-

Los jadeos retumbaban en las paredes, con el aire calido y denso, el olor a sexo embriagaba a los cuerpos idénticos. El sonoro gemido del menor se hizo oír, para luego recostarse lentamente en su gemelo tras el orgasmo conjunto.

Los dos durmieron, acostumbrados a la rutina de Concierto-Fiesta-Cama. A ambos les pareció que apenas habían cerrado los ojos cuando Georg tocó insistentemente la puerta después del llamado de David para una entrevista con algún significativo medio.

Bill se estiró, contemplando a su hermano, las comisuras de su boca se alzaron inconscientemente, y su mano viajo a sus rastas, con una suave caricia, murmurándole palabras incomprensibles para el mayor.

-Tomi, despiértate, tenemos que cambiarnos…-el vocalista soltó una risita tonta ante el abrazo de Tom a su cuerpo desnudo.

-Quedémonos aquí, echados todo el día, vamos Billy

-Pero David nos ha ordenado que vayamos, es una ocasión importante

-¡Qué se vaya a la m...!- el pronto insulto al manager fue interrumpido por los gritos de este, y Gustav tratando del calmarlo.

Se cambiaron rápidamente, saliendo a paso veloz ante el escándalo de Jost. Ignorándolo, se acomodaron en la limusina, mandándose sonrisitas nerviosas y traviesas. Era lo mismo, para los fraternos, su relación siempre había sido así a los ojos de todo el mundo, y más atrevida y romántica cuando el lente publico apuntaba a la dirección opuesta a ellos.

Pero detrás de esas caras alegres, se ocultaba una gran tensión sexual y un sentimiento ya tratado. El deseo estaba ahí desde los primeros años de adolescencia, con los besos robados y las apasionadas caricias, pero también, compitiendo eficazmente, el amor que desde niños se habían profesado sin importar las advertencias de su madre.

Algo los movía hiperquinéticamente de un lado para el otro, la conexión se asomaba y pensaban más de lo que habían hecho jamás acerca de su relación como algo más allá de la hermandad. Pues nunca necesitaron palabras que explicaran algo, sin embargo, ahora rogaban por salir al exterior, lejos de las mentes confundidas.

Ellos saben: lo difícil no fue dar el primer beso o arrumaco, o esconderse de sus padres, o controlarse en los conciertos. Lo complicado, lo tortuoso es definir el borrón intermedio entre sexo y amor. Encontrar la línea de lo que sienten en sus corazones.

Bill es más impaciente, tal vez por eso siempre es el primero en pedir las cosas, tratando de obtener algo resuelto. De vuelta al hotel, luego de una audiencia estresante, el rechinar de la cama de Tom ante el peso de Bill es el notable murmullo en la habitación muda. Se observan con detalle, disimulando el desasosiego. El pelinegro abre la boca para decir algo, pero es el otro chico quien junta sus labios cálidamente, solo un roce que pide más y más.

-Te amo- pronuncia el guitarrista, sin dejar hablar de nuevo a su íntimo, apresa los labios exquisitos. Ese chico cantante en la vida oyó las palabras descritas con tanta dulzura fuera de sus horas de amantes. Algo que esperó oír muchas veces, aunque ni él las dijera.

-También te amo- exclamó entre los besuqueos, repitiendo inexactamente lo mismo, dos palabras que aún no resolvían nada, o eso parecía.

Siguen buscando la línea, pero no la encuentran, ni la distinguen.

El sexo no es todo, no obstante, el amor sin este llega a ser monótono y pesado.

El deseo sin amor es solo lujuria mundana.

…

Están tan unidos como otras parejas, como otros gemelos, resaltando una muestra pura de una cosa que el mundo no ha visto.

…

Y esa línea, esa línea no existe para Tom y Bill. No ha estado antes y no tiene porque permanecer ahora.

* * *

Acepto cualquier cosa, pero por favor, un review para esta pervertida alma.

Ah, busco Beta T.T, alguien ayúdeme.


End file.
